Poker Face
by Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS
Summary: Look, everyone! A DairineRoshaun fic! I promised, and here it is! Roshaun must return to his planet to become king, but what happens when he realizes that he has feelings for a certain wizard? Don't worry, it's KN too! Fluffiness for all!
1. Distraction or Using Books as Weapons

I L-word You

(this is the real title, but the **ff dot net** summary system sucks and I can't put in dashes, so **I Lword you** looks pretty dumb.)

A/N- I'm sooo happy to finally be doing a Roshaun/Dairine fic. It's the second-best coupling in the books! I know that some of the concepts have been over-used (Ha! How's that possible? There are hardly any D/R fics…) for the few D/R romances on here, but I have some interesting plans. If at any point it sounds too much like anyone else's (I haven't read much ff in the past few months), tell me and I'll pull a new plot element out of my hat o' ideas. Also, I apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge when I'm talking about Star Wars. Meh. AUGH! This is the first time I've had a hard time with a title, so I might be changing it.

Newsflash: Guess what? I PASSED MY DRIVER'S EXAM! YAY! And I'm seventeen and a Senior… it's pathetic that I'm this happy…

UPDATE: AND A NEW CAR!!! WOOO TO MY 2005 Cavalier. MY BRIGHT RED BABY…

Dairine woke to a rare commodity in the Callahan house these days: silence. She stretched and took in the blissful lack of noise, careful not to wake anyone in the vicinity. It wasn't that she didn't like having house guests, but with all the problems with the sun and the War just ending, she had hardly had any time to breath, let alone relax with her own thoughts.

_But that's not the only reason you can't relax…_ A little nagging voice at the back of her mind that sounded annoyingly like Nita taunted.

Dairine quickly quashed it and sighed at the realization that her thoughts were the last thing she wanted to be alone with. With a grudge against the morning in general, she dug through a pile of unfolded laundry until she found just the thing to take her mind off of her treacherous subconscious: her oldest, most dog-eared Star Wars novel. She hadn't had much time to read anything but the manual since she'd taken up wizardry, but even when she had small breaks she soon found out that all the books she'd loved before seemed a little bit off since she'd received the real deal. Little discrepancies were enough to make her eyes cross in frustration. Still, she somehow managed to keep up her love of the Star Wars series. Padding down the stairs, she opened the book to her favorite battle scene, and yet, today it didn't seem right. Of course, anything with blasterbolts made her a bit uneasy since the birthing stall. She threw it onto the counter in exasperation as she heated up a cup of water and stirred in some hot chocolate mix. While it cooled she looked around the kitchen. It was surprisingly normal at the moment. No casual observer would have thought the missing cabinet drawer was because of a hungry alien centipede's misunderstanding of earth food or that a prince of an entire planet had dined here with wizards as equals.

_Not prince. _She reminded herself forcibly,_ King._

Somehow the news of his father's abdication seemed to change Roshaun's attitude completely. It wasn't a vacation for him anymore. He was going to follow up on the progress of the sun and return to his planet to reign and marry and wait for the one time when he let his guard down and—

_Well, you didn't expect him to stay forever, did you? _Logic reprimanded, _Royalty doesn't just stay on vacation forever. Especially royal wizards._

_But that's what you want, isn't it? Just tell him and— _The Nita-voice insisted

Dairine was strongly reminded of shoulder angels and shook her head in an attempt to clear out the cacophony of confusion.

"Much more of this arguing with myself," She said in the slightest of sighs, "and I'll have to self-diagnose myself with schizophrenia."

She cast her gaze around the room for anything to get her mind away from the problem at hand. Fortunately before the mind-nagging started again, her gaze fell to the Lord of the Rings book Carmela had lent Filif the previous day. Carmela had mentioned Treebeard to him and it the two had got into a conversation so complex that he hardly needed to read the books. Dairine, as a fantasy/sci-fi enthusiast had naturally already read the trilogy several times, but in her desperation she decided she just needed something to think about before not thinking about certain other things drove her crazy. She flipped to a random page, curled up, and took a sip of hot chocolate. It took a few moments to register, but at last she realized where she turned: the houses of healing with Faramir and Eowyn. It was official: she had the worst luck ever.

"In a book with nine effing guys as the main characters, I just _have_ to turn to one of the three lovey-dovey scenes. I give up! Damn it all to—" She raged before hurling the book across the room.

"Ow." A slightly dreary and half-awake alien king muttered blearily, "What was that for? Did I do something offensive already?"

"Oh god… I'm so sorry… I thought I was alone, and…" She trailed off feeling pretty lame as her face burned with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry." Roshaun blinked, "I really should work on my reflexes for when I go home anyways. If someone as small as you can take me out, I probably deserve it. At any rate, I'm fine."

"Oh no,no,no." Dairine grinned, "That book's thick enough to take out a fully-grown elephant if aimed properly. Now. Sit down… your _majesty_."

She all but shoved him into a nearby chair, to his surprise. No one at home would manhandle him like that--

_But when it's Dairine doing it, it's ok. Isn't that right? Even kind of…_

A blush crept to his face, which he tried to cover as she rushed to the freezer, which treated him to a rather nice view. She returned with a green bag and stroked the afflicted area.

"Now… let's see here. Oh, it's already swelling and turning red. Here." She said, thrusting a bag of frozen peas at him.

"Huh?" He said cocking his head with some degree of pain, "Is eating these vegetables considered a remedy on this planet or something? It seems rather ridiculous—"

Her face cracked into a wickedly cute grin.

"No. You hold it to your face like this."

She pressed it against his forehead and he yelped in surprise.

"Ye gods, that thing is _cold_. Why can't you just use magic?"

"Because you don't need it. Though your cheeks do feel kinda hot. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Well, I did want to ask you if—"

A sudden clattering indicated that Sker'ret was up and attempting to learn the secrets of the frying pan. Namely, by trying to eat it. Some things just didn't change.

"Listen, Roshaun. I'll be right back and—"

A louder crash interrupted her and she ran to the other end of the room to start making breakfast before Sker'ret could do any more damage. Chaos had taken up its reigns in the Callahan household once again. And like clockwork, the rest of the house was roused.

_And here I thought I'd actually be able to ask her today._ Roshaun sighed dejectedly,_ Note to self: Punish Sker'ret dearly for interruption._

"The problem is that she's too hard to get ALONE…" Roshaun grumbled.

A loud clearing of a throat behind him made him painfully aware that someone was listening.

"So trying to pull some funny business on my daughter, eh? Let me guess: she gave you that black eye." Mr. Callahan grinned.

"No!… Well, errr, not on purpose, at least." He winced as Mr. Callahan gave him a wry look, "And I'm NOT trying to pull any 'funny business'. Understood?"

"Whatever. Then what was all of that about getting her alone, you sly—"

"I AM NOT INTERESTED INA MERE—" He began, only to realize his rant wasn't true.

"A mere what? It seems to me you're equal in wizardry. Be careful… that's my youngest you're talking about."

Roshaun sighed and stomped off as respectfully as possible.

"I guess adolescence is the same no matter how far away the planet…" Mr. Callahan grinned.

Meanwhile, Dairine sullenly stirred the frying pan of two dozen scrambled eggs.

_Why did I have to run away? I knew that Sker'ret would wait, but noooo… I have to go rushing off. _She sighed. _And he was so cute when he was blushing…_

She shook her head to clear her mind, oblivious to the fact that the eggs were near burning. _I am Dairine Callahan. I don't let myself get distracted by that kind of thing, especially when I know things will never work out._

Just then, the eggs let off a thick cloud of dark smoke.

"Whatcha got cooking, sis? It smells…err.. great."

Dairine jumped and nearly burnt her sweatshirt on the oven top.

"What, the ninja in training didn't hear me coming? You're losing your touch if I can startle you. Either that or…"

"Don't you even finish that sentence, Nita." Dairine snarled.

"Or someone else has you distracted." She gloated gleefully, "I knew it! Awww… it's sissy's first cwush!"

Dairine's arm shot out and twisted her sister's arm into a very uncomfortable position.

"OW, dammit! No karate tricks or I'll go Advisory on you!"

Nita and Kit's position in the War had led to them becoming Advisory wizards. It had also led to them _finally_ becoming a couple. Now Nita was unbearably happy. And waaaay to eager to try to hook Dairine up with anything that moved.

"C'mon… tell me who it is!!! I'm your sister…we're supposed to share our feelings! Let me guess: he's blonde and snooty and—"

"He's not snooty… he's just—HEY! It isn't _him_! REALLY!" Dairine said, reacting to her sister's look of skepticism.

"Whatever. Just don't take as long acknowledging it as Kit and I did. It'll make life a lot easier for you. Now, what say we try to find something other than eggs for breakfast?"

Dairine looked down at the pan to find that the eggs were still runny on top and burnt black on the bottom. They bubbled at her in the way only something never meant to be created could.

_So much for not being distracted…_

A/N- In case you're confused, this takes place after Wizards at War. I didn't feel like doing it between Holiday and Wizards at war, so I winged it. I know this was a short chapter, but aren't you curious about what Roshaun's gonna ask Dairine?? I know I should be updating What the? and Finding Myself and all that, but I've started on both and I have a very super special surprise for the next chapter of What The? as an extra. Just trust me, ok? You know what's coming next. Now… review. Or else the periwinkle box gets it.

Periwinkle box: It's been so long since I've been used… She's been keeping me in a dusty old archive. Please, for the love of God… click me…. She'll beat me if you don't…


	2. Awkwardness or Just Spit it Out Already!

I L-Word You

Me: Thanks for all the reviews! Seeeee, you all know you want Dairine/Roshaun romance! It's true! –sniff- score! I just hope DD doesn't ignore him completely after A Wizard's Holiday like she did with Darryl after A Wizard Alone. Of course, Darryl wasn't as hella-cool. She's my idol, and I'm sure she'll bring him back for Wizards at War, but I'm afraid of what'll happen to Roshaun! I love him now! And I think I'm getting too obsessed over a book character… again… crap. This is reminding me of Merry from LOTR! Eep! Help!

Yeah, I know Neets was kinda OOC… but I didn't feeling like proofing any more that night, so I left it. Oh well, hopefully it's not as bad in this installment, not that she talks that much…

Oh, and did I mention that I love my reviewers? It makes me sooo happy to get review alerts! So does my Yahoo group, YW Fanatics. If you aren't part of it, you should join! It's where all the cool kids hang out… kind of… lol. Everyone's welcome!

Anyhow, some of you were wondering if you missed Wizards at War since I set this after it. Nope, you didn't. I'm winging it because the story doesn't really fit after Holiday. So what I mention isn't the real plot of Wizards at War either. I'm just lazy. Yup, it's true. So onto the story…finally!

Part Two: Spit it out already!

The clattering of dishes upstairs meant that either breakfast was being started or that Sker'ret had finally figured out the child locks on the lower cupboards. Either way, Roshaun ignored it from beside his pup tent, sulking. It wasn't that he didn't want to ask her… it was just…

_She has the option to say no. And will if she wants._

He tried not to listen to the little voice in his head, but it had a point. No one would have had the nerve to refuse him at home.

Maybe he'd just put a binding spell on her and drag her there. It'd be a lot easier than asking her, not to mention how much wear and tear it'd prevent on his ego.

_No…_ he thought with a measure of regret, _she'd have me laid out and beat to a bloody pulp before I got done spelling._

He'd just have to get it over with quickly or it'd drive him crazy.

The annoying little voice gloated. _Looks like it already has…_ _when was the last time you sulked like this?_

Roshaun refused to dignify himself with an answer.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and a brooding Dairine left breakfast to Nita, who was doing most of the work anyway in fear of another almost-food abomination at the hands of her sister.

Dairine trudged to the peephole, only to be confronted with a perky-looking Carmela.

_Great. Just when Neets laid off. Still… she does have more experience in handling guys than me…_

She opened the door and put on what she hoped resembled her normal wry grin.

"Hey, Dari. If Neets asks, Kit's about to beam himself over here. I tell ya, it's like they're joined at the hip. Look. She even made him a bowl of cornflakes. Sickening…"

Carmela grinned impishly, then flashed a quizzical look at Dairine.

"What's up? I've never known you to hesitate in making fun of those two. It's like our pastime as sisters to the lovebirds."

"Err… it's nothing." Dairine flushed, "I'm not with it… it's too early in the morning to function."

Carmela snorted. "Yeah, I really buy that. Out with it: what'd he do? Try to get friendly? Or was it just him acting uppity as usual? No, I can see you taking him down a peg either way…"

She was rather amazed at Carmela's guy problem radar, but that didn't detract from the fact that she was acutely uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"I didn't say anything about this being about Roshaun!" Dairine said indignantly.

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Carmela snorted.

"Aha… so it is about him. I knew it. You may have a good poker face when we play poker, but you suck at bluffing about this."

Dairine's face turned redder and her mouth moved soundlessly. She'd actually been stunned speechless. Well, almost…

"YOU BAITED ME!"

"That's what big sisters do best; it's like a natural inclination. Come into the living room. We're going to talk about whatever it is."

With that, Carmela grabbed Dairine's arm and dragged her to the couch in an uncharacteristic show of strength.Dairine struggled half-heartedly, but had to admit that Carmela's advice would probably be pretty useful.

"Spill it."

"Shouldn't you be chasing Filif or something?" Dairine groaned.

"Chase? Rule number one: we do not chase, we… pursue. Besides, there was a small problem with splinters."

Blushing acutely, Dairine wished she hadn't asked.

"Anyways, are you gonna tell me or do I have to use my interrogation methods?"

Mostly in fear of Carmela's "curling iron", Dairine resigned to confiding in her.

"Oh, fine. Roshaun tried to ask me something that seemed pretty important to him this morning and I got nervous and bolted. I think I might suspect what he has in mind, but…"

"Say yes." Carmela said immediately.

"Wha? I thought you were all for us being in control!"

"All I mean is that if Prince High-and-Mighty is willing to humble himself enough to ask you to visit his planet, you should definitely accept. It probably took him quite a while to work up the courage. Besides, you need a vacation and if it just so happens that you'd be staying in a castle free of charge…"

"HEY! I never said that I thought he was going to invite me to his planet!" Dairine said huffily.

"Yes, you did. Just not verbally. Besides, it's obvious to everyone but you. He's been planning this for a while."

A weak "Oh." was all that Dairine could manage. Stunned and slightly baffled, Dairine wandered from the room and into the kitchen as Nita popped her head in the doorway and signaled that breakfast was ready.

_Why would he choose someone like me to do this for? I'd think Carmela would be more his type…Assertive, gorgeous…_

Completely engrossed in thought, Dairine failed to notice as Roshaun emerged from the basement and she ran straight into him, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. The human/alien tangle landed with a painful thump on the cement basement floor.

"Ow. Someone's feeling resentful this morning. First a rogue book and now this… I'd think that you were trying to assassinate me by clumsiness if I didn't know better."

Roshaun grinned smugly and dusted himself off quickly before offering the dazed wizard a hand. Dairine couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked, but she cleared her head of those thoughts with a quick shake. He wasn't going to trip her up, literally or figuratively.

"I can get up on my own, thank you very much." She said, getting to her feet with more difficulty than she let on. Her head was still spinning, but there was no way she'd accept leaning on him like a crutch the whole way up the stairs.

"Besides, if I were trying to injure you, you'd know it." She said with a wicked grin.

She made it to the top of the stairs without staggering, to her amazement, but it didn't detract from the sharp pang of embarrassment that greeted her at the top of the stairs as everyone at the table looked up and snickered softly. Dairine treated them to her patented death-glare and the soft laughter quickly fizzled out.

"Wow, Neets." Dairine said as the food was dished out, "This looks almost edible."

"I'll take that as a complement, budding chef..." Nita grinned evilly, looking pointedly at the garbage can where Dairine's attempt at breakfast had been laid to rest.

Needless to say, she shut up and dug into her food. The meal passed relatively quietly, but Dairine could feel a sense of tension that grew as the time elapsed. When almost everyone was finished and the plates were about to be cleared, Roshaun cleared his throat.

"Dairine..." He began, his resolve quickly disappearing.

_Why did I think it was a good idea to do this in front of everyone?_

All eyes turned to him and he remembered. It ensured he couldn't back down or chicken out.

"Well, I'll be going back to my home soon and the coronation ceremonies will be held shortly after, as you all know. To put it simply, it's our tradition to have another wizard officiating, and I'd like it to be you. After all, if there would be any assassins present, I'm sure you could trip them to death."

_OFFICIATING? THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE DAMNED THING WAS ABOUT?_ Dairine raged silently.

_Still… I guess I should be relieved and flattered. I guess…_

"Well, do you mind, dad?"

He looked from her to Roshaun and grinned.

"Well, you do need a vacation. I think it'll be ok; it is summer after all. That is, as long as Mr. Roshaun over there doesn't get any funny ideas into his head."

Both Dairine and Roshaun blushed furiously, but the rest of the table exchanged looks and tried not to laugh.

"Well then. Sounds…great." Dairine said with a weak smile, excusing herself to put her dish in the sink.

Next time I see her, Carmela's going to get it. 'Working up his courage'… Hmph…

Roshaun looked from Dairine's retreating form to her father to the others and shrugged in what he hoped looked like an indifferent manner.

_That's it… I totally blew it._

A/N- I have some very specific plans for the chappies ahead, so if you all review, I'll actually update within the week. I really like them more than this one, but it and probably the next will be intro chapters. Alas… the fourth chapter will be when it starts to get really fun. So review and I'll update! YAY! For Spring Break! Even though I still have to go to college… Blegh… No high school equals no getting up at 5:30 equals staying up late plus easter candy equals sugar high late-night updates! I'm also gonna try to update What The? if anyone is wondering. Wheee!


	3. Venting or The birds and the Bees

**I L-word you**

AN- It's… been a while, hasn't it? I sorry it's taken such a long time, but school and work have been taking up so much of my time. Thank you so much to those of you kept on reviewing through the hiatus. I love you all! I hope that the next chapter will come out sooner! Anyhow, without further ado…

Chapter 3- Venting or The Birds and the Bees 

The door to the Rodriguez residence swung shut, causing the dozing family dog to jump up from his pile of blankets in the corner of the kitchen and hurl himself towards the teenaged girl who entered. Carmela blocked the exuberant dog with one fluid movement she'd learned over the course of many years and many bruised ribs.

'_Spare a treat for the abused dog?' _Ponch whined without much hope for sympathy. He limped over piteously for good measure, but after living with Carmela awhile, he'd come to realize there wasn't much chance of eliciting pity from her. Nita, on the other hand…

"Ponch…" Carmela said firmly, a frightening glint in her eye, "this is not the time. I have a… _project_ to attend to."

A tiny whimper escaped from Ponch's throat. When Carmela used that tone, it never boded well for anyone in the house… or the general vicinity… or the same country.

Maybe it would be better if he went off and made a nice, safe, Carmela-free universe. One with a lot of squirrels. After all, the last time she'd sounded like that, his doghouse had ended up combusting. While he was asleep inside. Though the dog never really grasped the concept of a curling iron (let alone how most don't blow things up…unless there's a lot of hairspray involved), he had since then been programmed to be deathly afraid of them… and Carmela. She tended to give that sort of phobia to anyone around her long enough. On that occasion, Kit had had to explain the explosion to the neighborhood police, and ever since, Kit had a paranoid theory that the officers thought he was a pyromaniac. He was probably right, but that was just one of the _little_ things Carmela had done.

'_At least she's not a wizard…' _Ponch shuddered, bolting out the doggy-door.

Now that the house was free of interference (not to mention innocent bystanders/witnesses), Carmela settled down at the kitchen table to begin planning. She'd never done anything like this in such a short span of time, but it certainly needed doing. She sketched a few things on a spare napkin with the intensity of a toddler trying very hard to color within the lines, and after a few minutes, a slow grin spread itself across her face. It was nearly impossible, but there were just some ideas you couldn't say no to. Besides, if anyone could do it, it'd be her… that is, as long as she was able to enroll the help of a certain duo of wizards.

'_And I can definitely…persuade…them into it.' _She mused, feeling proud despite herself.

She stretched and got up to grab some necessary materials from her bedroom, taking a yogurt smoothie from the fridge on her way up. She took a swig, but nearly dropped it in disgust when she thought she heard a chorus of what sounded like tiny screams. She groaned loudly and chucked the nearly full drink into the garbage can.

"You know you've been around wizards too long when the bacteria in your yogurt starts talking to you. Next thing you now, I won't be able to eat meat without thinking it's mooing at me." She said to herself, shaking her head in annoyance at the waste.

Still, not even the genocide of a few million Lactobacillus bulgaricuses could deter her from her mission. Someone had to do _It_, and it seemed that she fit the diabolical mastermind mold perfectly. Besides, she still owed Roshaun one for messing up her hair. Sniggering to herself, she set to work. By that time, Ponch (proving his intelligence yet again) had made sure he was far, far away from ground zero.

_Rrrgh…_Dairine raged wordlessly, pounding fiercely on the keyboard, annihilating a shadowy, red-eyed demon boss.

_Too easy_. She thought boredly, flexing her fingers. Strictly speaking, it probably wasn't the most moral idea to use Spot to play video games where you killed things. After all, you never knew what kind of trouble you could cause on some innocent world with the massive links Spot could pull off. Anyways, on most worlds it wasn't the shadowy red-eyed demons that you had to look out for, but even now that she was a wizard, she couldn't give up her one stress-relieving vice, even if it was kind of reckless. Besides, she really needed it right now. Of course, part of her wished that real evil was that easy to detect and vanquish, but if the Lone Power manifested himself in such obvious ways she had a feeling her work wouldn't be anywhere near as important. Part of her, however, was insisting that this time it wasn't the kind of frustration that had anything to do with the Lone Power. She very carefully ignored that voice before it could say anything incriminating.

'_Too painful.' _Spot grimaced at her sullenly.

Dairine blinked and blushed; she'd almost forgotten that one the massive links Spot could execute happened to be attached to her mind

'_Huh? Were you spying on my brain, Spot? What have I told you about that?'_

'_You don't seem to mind when it saves your hide out in the field.'_

'_Quiet or I'll control-alt-delete.' _Dairine glared at the laptop, who ejected spindly legs and crawled onto her lap in an almost feline manner.Dairine sighed, but her anger melted away as Spot's fans made little purring noises.

She reached down and patted the computer's casing._ 'Manipulator.' _

'_For the record,' _Spot said, somehow communicating a smirk in his voice,_ 'I was talking about my keyboard.'_

'_Oh.' _Dairine blushed, sensing a sinking feeling of embarrassment settle in and trying (quite unsuccessfully) not to show it,_ 'Well, sorry if I got a little carried away, then.'_

'_Yeah, how about you try having someone pound on your appendages to vent their frustration?'_

'_VENT? I was not venting! And if I were, it wouldn't be over Roshaun. I was just playing a game, ok?' _Dairine exclaimed indignantly

'I never said that it involved Roshaun…' Spot blinked innocently. 

'_You're becoming a cheeky little laptop, you know.'_

Nita peeked her head in the door and was slightly disturbed by the contorted expression of frustration on her sister's face.

"Hm. Looks like I'm interrupting something."

"No! Err… could you wait a second? I want to talk to you about something."

Nita peered at her sister and noticed a rare sight: Dairine was blushing and Nita had a feeling she knew exactly why. Immediately, evil older sister mode kicked in.

"Ah. I see." Nita smirked, "So busy with wizardry that you never got around to the birds and the bees discussion with mom or dad, didya?"

"Neets!"

Dairine immediately went pale while her mouth moved wordlessly, unable to begin to speak about how incredibly infuriating her sister could be. She contemplated pummeling Nita into the wallpaper, but dismissed that option as unethical. The only thing to do was to wait and pretend not to hear as Nita tried to annoy her.

"Well, that's what good old sis is for. You see… in nature, there are all these birds flitting around all pretty and twittering and colorful. And their food source is the sweet, sweet nectar from flowers. Then the bees come with their annoying buzzing and tacky stripes and try to elbow their way in. And do you know what happens then? The birds eat the bees! For dinner!"

Dairine blinked.

"I'm not sure if that's a creepy metaphor or just a nature rant, so I'm going to nod and smile."

"Glad I could help."

Kit, who had been listening at the door, poked his head inside and looked at Nita quizzically.

"Neets… am I a bee or a flower?"

Nita and Dairine favored him with a double-time sister deathglare, after which he quickly retreated.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Nita sighed in exasperation, starting after him.

Dairine heard a groan, and Kit popped back in.

"Err… you don't either, do you?"

Dairine groaned and shook her head. Of course, lately there was very little that she _did_ get in that area.

A/N- Yeah, I know that Neets wasn't in character in that last part, but I don't care! Heehee… it came from a certain video our botany professor showed us and the subsequent conversations I had with my friends about it and I just couldn't leave it out. I know that this chappie was short and kind of cliffhangery, but I have a 20 credit hour course load, and this update is pretty amazing in and of itself. Well, go click the pretty periwinkle box… or… uh.. (crap… I think I've run out of threats). Errr… just do it? Please? With cherries on top?


End file.
